Vitreo-retinal procedures include a variety of surgical procedures performed to restore, preserve, and enhance vision. Vitreo-retinal procedures are appropriate to treat many serious conditions of the back of the eye. Vitreo-retinal procedures treat conditions such as age-related macular degeneration (AMD), diabetic retinopathy and diabetic vitreous hemorrhage, macular hole, retinal detachment, epiretinal membrane, CMV retinitis, and many other ophthalmic conditions.
The vitreous is a normally clear, gel-like substance that fills the center of the eye. It makes up approximately ⅔ of the eye's volume, giving it form and shape before birth. Certain problems affecting the back of the eye may require a vitrectomy, or surgical removal of the vitreous.
A vitrectomy may be performed to clear blood and debris from the eye, to remove scar tissue, or to alleviate traction on the retina. Blood, inflammatory cells, debris, and scar tissue obscure light as it passes through the eye to the retina, resulting in blurred vision. The vitreous is also removed if it is pulling or tugging the retina from its normal position. Some of the most common eye conditions that require vitrectomy include complications from diabetic retinopathy such as retinal detachment or bleeding, macular hole, retinal detachment, pre-retinal membrane fibrosis, bleeding inside the eye (vitreous hemorrhage), injury or infection, and certain problems related to previous eye surgery.
The retinal surgeon performs a vitrectomy with a microscope and special lenses designed to provide a clear image of the back of the eye. Several tiny incisions just a few millimeters in length are made on the sclera. The retinal surgeon inserts microsurgical instruments through the incisions such as a fiber optic light source to illuminate inside the eye, an infusion line to maintain the eye's shape during surgery, and instruments to cut and remove the vitreous.
In a vitrectomy, the surgeon creates three tiny incisions in the eye for three separate instruments. These incisions are placed in the pars plana of the eye, which is located just behind the iris but in front of the retina. The instruments which pass through these incisions include a light pipe, an infusion port, and the vitrectomy cutting device. The light pipe is the equivalent of a microscopic high-intensity flashlight for use within the eye. The infusion port is required to replace fluid in the eye and maintain proper pressure within the eye. The vitrector, or cutting device, works like a tiny guillotine, with an oscillating microscopic cutter to remove the vitreous gel in a controlled fashion. This prevents significant traction on the retina during the removal of the vitreous humor.
The surgical machine used to perform a vitrectomy and other surgeries on the posterior of the eye is very complex. Typically, such an ophthalmic surgical machine includes a main console to which the numerous different tools are attached. The main console provides power to and controls the operation of the attached tools.
The attached tools typically include probes, scissors, forceps, illuminators, vitrectors, and infusion lines. Each of these tools is typically attached to the main surgical console. A computer in the main surgical console monitors and controls the operation of these tools. These tools also get their power from the main surgical console. Some of these tools are electrically powered while others are pneumatically powered.
In order to provide pneumatic power to the various tools, the main surgical console has a pneumatic or air distribution module. This pneumatic module conditions and supplies compressed air or gas to power the tools. Typically, the pneumatic module is connected to a cylinder that contains compressed gas. The pneumatic module must provide the proper gas pressure to operate the attached tools properly.
In particular, one tool, a vitrector, is utilized to cut the vitreous for removal during a vitrectomy. Vitrectors operate at different speeds. Generally, the faster a vitrector operates, the quicker a vitrectomy can be performed. It would be desirable to have a pneumatic module to provide power to a vitrector to enable fast operation thereof with a minimal number of parts.